Witchcraft, Wizardry, and Love
by Bunny Winner
Summary: Usagi, a new student at Hogwarts attracts the Gryffindor and the Slytherin perfect. AU for SM
1. The begining

Chapter One  
  
  
  
Hi, everyone. This is my first fanfic on ff.net. I hope you all like it. In this fanfic, Harry, Draco, Hermoine, and Ron are fifth years. And because of Usagi's age, she will also be a fifth year. Only Harry and Draco will like her first, but I probably will have Ron falling for her later in the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Students were seated at the tables in the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore called for attention.  
  
"We have a new student at Hogwarts. She is a transfer student from Japan. Usagi Tsukino, please step up here." Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
A beautiful young girl, with silver-white hair, put up in the strangest style walked up to the platform. Her ocean blue eyes darted across the room nervously. Some Slytherins snickered at this. She gulped and took a seat at the school. The hat was placed on her head. She closed her eyes with fear, not knowing what would happen next. All of a sudden she heard the hat talking in her head.   
  
"hmmmmmm…… loyalty, kindness, intelligence…….it's obvious, you belong in …."   
  
"GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted so everyone could hear. A large applause could be heard from the Gryffindor table, mostly from the boys.   
  
"Go on, go to your table" Professor Dumbledore told her.  
  
She slowly walked up to the table and took a seat beside a girl with brown hair.  
  
" Hi I'm Usagi" She introduced herself.  
  
" I'm Hermoine," the girl said politely, smiling, "and these are my friends Harry and Ron."  
  
Usagi gasped, "You mean Harry, as in Harry Potter?"   
  
  
Harry smiled, "Yup, that's me," Wow this girl was gorgeous. He wanted to get to know her better. She seemed very nice. He saw her staring at him in shock.  
  
"You go to this school??!!!" Usagi asked.  
  
"Well, ummmmmm……….yeah, this is the school I go to" Harry said, grinning.  
  
"Hello, I'm still here. Harry always steals the attention from me" Ron joked.  
  
Usagi flushed, "Hi"  
  
Ron grinned, " nice to meet you"  
  
"So you're from Japan? that's pretty interesting" Hermoine said.  
  
"Yeah, I miss it already," Usagi replied. Just then a new voice interrupted them.  
  
"Why don't you introduce me to your new friend, Potter" the voice drawled.  
  
  
A.N. Yeah I know it's corny but please review and tell me what I need to correct. 


	2. Chapter Two: Malfoy

A.N. Thank you everyone for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!! I know Harry was OOC, and some other characters are going to be OOC too but I'll try to keep them in character. Thanks to everyone that made suggestions and told me what I did wrong.  
  
Chapter Two  
   
  
"Get lost, Malfoy" Ron growled. Malfoy ignored him, which made Ron even angrier.  
   
  
"Who's the new Gryffindor, Potter?" Malfoy asked.  
  
  
"None of your business" Hermoine replied scowling "Why don't you just leave us in peace, Malfoy?"  
  
  
"I didn't ask you anything, mudblood," Malfoy said, which made Hermoine scowl even more.  
  
  
"Just leave, Malfoy" Harry finally spoke up "and leave Usagi alone, I'm sure she doesn't want to get to know you."  
  
  
"So that's the name of your new friend" Malfoy said coolly "is she another mudblood?" Hermoine glared at Malfoy with hate.  
  
  
"What's a mudblood?" Usagi asked, after being quite for a long time.  
  
  
Hermoine flushed with anger and Malfoy smirked, "It's someone born from a muggle but without magical powers." He said  
  
  
"What's a muggle?" Usagi asked, now really confused.  
  
  
Malfoy growled. "I don't have time for this" he said " I'll be back later, there's nothing better than a fight with a new Gryffindor." With that he left.  
  
  
"What's a muggle?" Usagi asked again.  
  
  
"It's someone without magical powers," Hermoine said.  
  
Now Usagi understood what that boy had called Hermoine. But why was Hermoine so mad? That's not really an insult. And what had that boy meant by a fight with a new Gryffindor? She didn't want to get in trouble on her first time at this school! Usagi looked up and saw all three of her new friends looking at her with concern.  
  
  
" What's wrong?" She asked them.  
  
  
"You did hear Malfoy about how he wanted to fight you, right?" Ron asked.  
  
  
"Yeah, I was just wondering what that meant" Usagi said.  
  
"It means he's going to have a magic fight with you" Harry said "he hates Gryffindors, me especially. He always challenges new ones, most of them chicken out and don't accept the challenge."  
  
"We don't thing you should either" Ron said.  
  
Now Usagi was really scared. When she had gotten the invitation to come to Hogwarts, nowhere in the letter did it say that if you were a Gryffindor, you were challenged by angry Slytherins. Now way was she going to accept the challenge. That boy looked experienced and she was just a new student, and she was accepted into the fifth year because of her age, not because of her skills. She didn't know one thing about magic. She heard Hermoine speak.  
  
"Don't worry about him now" Hermoine said, "It's your first time here so you should look around, but let me warn you it's easy to get lost."  
  
"I'll show you around" Harry offered, smiling warmly.  
  
"Harry, you have Quidditch practice, remember?" Ron said reminding him.  
  
"Oh yeah, I better go" Harry said "sorry Usagi"  
  
"That's ok" Usagi said. Harry left.  
  
"I have to go too," Ron told her " I promised someone I'll help them with their homework"  
  
"Bye" Usagi and Hermoine chorused.  
  
"I'd show you around, but I have to get to the library to finish my homework" Hermoine said apologetically.  
  
"Don't worry" Usagi assured her "I'll be Ok."  
  
"Bye" Hermoine said leaving.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Geez, Hermoine was serious when she told me it was easy to get lost" Usagi said to herself. She looked around; she was in a long hallway, with no paintings, which disappointed her. They had helped her earlier when she had gotten lost. She kept on going straight, and the hallway split in two different directions.  
  
"Hmmmmm…….. which way?" she asked herself.  
  
"Lost?" a cold voice behind her asked. Usagi slowly turned around and gulped at who she saw standing in front of her. It was the same boy that Harry, Hermoine, and Ron despised so much, and the boy who had challenged her to a fight. She had heard from people, while she was exploring, that he was the Slytherin perfect and if that was true, then he could kill her in one second.  
  
"Look, I know you challenged me to a fight earlier, but I don't want to fight. I just came to this school and I don't want to get in trouble, and it won't be fair 'cause you're experienced, and I heard that you're the Slytherin perfect. I'm just a beginner so you'd fry me in an instant" Usagi explained as she played with her fingers. She looked up to see Malfoy staring down at her with an amused look.  
  
"I had no idea anyone could speak so quickly" He said.  
  
Usagi blushed, which made Malfoy even more amused.   
  
"Well, I really don't want to fight you," She said.  
  
"I don't want to anymore either," he said "you're too weak, you wouldn't be any fun."  
  
Usagi sighed with relief. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.  
  
"I'm Usagi Tsukino," she said, holding out her hand.  
  
"I already know that, I heard Potter say your name earlier" Malfoy said, ignoring her hand.  
  
Usagi blushed and put her hand back.  
  
"Why do you call them all by their last names?" Usagi asked, curious. She had forgotten that the boy she was talking to was the one she had been so afraid of just a second ago.  
  
Malfoy frowned. Why was this girl still here? Wasn't she scared of him? Why was she asking him questions like that? Malfoy shook his thoughts away. Why did he even care? (A.N. thinking so many questions)  
  
Just when Usagi thought he wasn't going to speak, he said, "Because they're my enemies."  
  
Usagi scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. "So you call all your enemies by their last names?"  
  
  
  
Malfoy growled. This girl was really starting to get on his nerves. "Why are you talking to me like this, Gryffindor?" He asked.  
  
"Like what?" Usagi asked "and my last name is Tsukino, incase you wanted to know."  
  
  
This girl was really gullible, but it made her even cuter. Cuter???????? What was wrong with him?  
  
"I thought you were scared of me," Malfoy said irritated at himself for thinking such thoughts "You talk as if we were friends."  
  
Usagi flushed, "Well, you seem like a nice person, so I thought we could be friends."  
  
Malfoy snorted. "Gryffindors and Slytherins can't be friends"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because they're rivals."  
  
"Oh" Usagi said quietly.  
  
"I don't have time to chat anymore, Gryffindor." Malfoy said and started to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Usagi said running after him.  
  
  
  
  
When Malfoy finally stopped, they were at the Great Hall.  
  
"Listen, Gryffindor. Don't tell anyone I helped you or anything about the talk we had, or I won't be as nice to you as I was this time," Malfoy said scowling.  
  
"Ok" Usagi said nervously.  
  
  
A.N. I know bad place to end. And this chapter was almost as bad as the last one but this is my first hp/sm crossover! Thanks to:  
  
  
elisabeth (I'm sorry but I like Draco/Usagi fics but don't worry it might end with Harry/Usagi) DevilsDarling (It's my favorite too!) starfury3000 (hmmm……. I'll consider it) Caspian58 , Jazmine, Sailorartemis2000 (Thank you, I'll try to make them longer and I'm using your idea to thank people who review and pleeeeease continue the Give A Reason(harry potter style) BabySerenity  
-Anime Luver Bunni V (I made it a little longer! ^_^;;). LeaD (I love ur fanics) Gakkuri Naishinnou (I can't wait for SOML in January) Dragon D-chan (*screams* you reviewed O_0  
YES!!!!! Now I have to continue this fic!)  
Daystar Flame Hime Destiny moonie13 


	3. Dates and Kisses

I am baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack, with another chapter. It took very long for me to get this out, Thank you to all the people for reviewing. I have another hp/sm crossover out. I don't know how long this chapter will be. Thank you to everyyyyyyyyyyyone who reviewed and right now I'm reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally hyper. If this chapter is weird, it's not my fault, it's the chocolate that I had for breakfast's fault . Well Enjoy! Oh and I didn't mean perfect, I mean prefect. Thanx to Queen Hotaru for telling me that!!!!! Oh, and Draco will Probably again be OOC. And oh yeah, D-chan, my weirdo friend who's sitting next to me right now ,and who just hit me for calling her weird, had a request for you. She was wondering if you could do a Harry/Usagi lemon!!!!! O_o . Told you she was weird!!!!!! Hey wait a second, I write fanfics, but she didn't ask me!!!!! Hey!!!!! But no, I'm not good enough *sniff* but that's her request for you, if you're even reading this  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 He sat there, trying to his homework, but his mind once again drifted to the silver-haired goddess. He couldn't stop thinking about her. What had she done to him. He wondered if she had put a spell on him. No, that was impossible. She didn't know a thing about magic, or did she? He didn't know that. He started thinking about their encounter earlier. It angered him that a Gyriffindor muddblood had made him feel this way, and one of Potter's friends. He came to a decision. He wouldn't allow himself to think this way about that girl. He won't let himself be affected by a filthy Gryffindor. He again wondered if she really had put a spell on him.  
   
   
   
   
Usagi sat, eating dinner. Her mind drifted to her conversation with Malfoy. And how afraid she had been before she talked to him. Was she still afraid of him now? She really didn't know. She looked up and saw students exiting the great hall, and realized that the students were returning to their dorms. She sighed and went to the Gryffindor common room. She wasn't really sleepy yet. She saw Harry sitting on one of the couches, he seemed to be in deep thought. Not wanting to disturb him, she quietly sat down on the chair next to him. Harry finally opened his eyes and realized that Usagi was sitting next to him, he blushed as he looked at her.  
  
"Hi, Usagi," he said quietly.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"umm……… Usagi, you've only been here for a couple of days," Harry started, "so did you hear about the Christmas dance coming up?"  
  
Usagi looked at him curiously, "No, I haven't."  
  
"Well, it's a dance only for Quidditch members. Kind of a treat for working hard, during the year," Harry explained to her, "We can bring dates that are not from the Quidditch team. I know that we haven't known each other for long, and well………I was wondering if you'd go to that dance with me." He looked at her hopefully. Usagi smiled.  
  
"Sure, why not" She said .  
  
Harry looked up, not expecting that answer at all. After a while he finally smiled.  
  
"That's great, the ball is on Christmas Night," Harry told her, "Well I guess I'll be going to bed now, bye Usagi."  
  
"Bye," she said quietly.  
   
   
 Usagi walked out on the Quidditch field. She looked around. It was huge! She wondered what a Quidditch game would be like. Well there was one coming up between Ravenclaw and Slytherin soon. She would find out then. She felt someone behind her. She turned around only to see Malfoy staring at her. It was between a glare and jut well……….just staring. She walked up to him.  
  
"Hi," she said quietly.  
  
"Listen," He said harshly, "Whatever spell you put on me, you better cure it."  
  
"But…" Usagi started.  
  
"Shut up. I don't know what you did to me, but I don't want it there," He interrupted her.  
  
"Look, I don't know what you're talking about," Usagi said, completely confused.  
  
"You did something," he growled, "It had to be a spell, or why elese would I think about you all the time?"  
  
Usagi blushed, "I…..I…d..don't know."  
  
"YOU DO KNOW," he shouted as he grabbed her shoulders harshly, "You did something, or I would never think   
about a filthy Gryffindor Mudblood all the time."  
  
Usagi felt tears in her eyes. It hurt to hear him say that. She had felt something for him when they had their little 'talk,' and now it hurt so much to hear him call her that.  
   
He didn't want to hurt her, he really didn't but then why was he doing this? Maybe……..maybe he just didn't want to admit that he had feelings for the girl, maybe he just wanted to believe that she had put a spell on him. But inside he knew that she hadn't. He saw the tears in her eyes, and immediately felt guilty. He loosened his hold on her somewhat, and his glare turned into an apologetic look.  
   
Usagi was surprised at his change from a glare to something that actually looked apologetic. He moved his thumb up to brush her tears away. Usagi looked up, now confused.  
  
"Sorry," he said somewhat roughly , "But I just want to know what you had done to me, I thought it was a spell, but it's not is it?" Usagi shook her head 'no.'  
  
Draco looked at her. How silky her silver hair was, how soft her skin looked. Her beautiful mesmerizing eyes and the spell they held on the person that looked at them, his gaze lowered to her lips, her soft perfect lips. Without thinking, he brought his lips down to hers, tasting them. It wasn't out of affection but curiosity. He had wanted to know if her lips felt as soft as they looked.  
   
Usagi's eyes widened in surprise. What was he doing? One minute he was angry at her and now he was kissing her? This wasn't right, she tried to pull away, but his tight girp on her kept her still, Usagi whimpered, she shouldn't be doing this, she had told Harry yesterday she would go out with him, and now she was kissing Malfoy? This wasn't right, but it felt so good. She so badly wanted to give in to his kisses, to enjoy what she was feeling right now, but she couldn't, she kept telling herself, but eventually she felt herself responding. After a while Malfoy pulled away, saying only one word before leaving,  
"Amai."  
  
After Malfoy left, Usagi came back to reality, she buried her face in her hands, "Oh man, what have I gotten myself into?"  
  
Unknown to Usagi or Malfoy, someone had watched them from behind a bush. That someone right now was seething in jealousy and anger. It was true, that she didn't even know him, and that he himself barely knew her, but he felt an unfamiliar attraction towards the girl. He had watched Harry ask Usagi to the dance, and was somewhat amused by the boy's constant blushing, but Harry had ruined everything for him. He had wanted to ask Usagi to the dance, but Harry had asked her first. First Harry, and now this? He had watched and heard everything and was a surprised at what had happened. The last person he had expected to fall for Usagi fell for her. Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hey, Oliver, come over here," He heard his friends call him. He took one last look at Usagi before going inside.  
  
  
A.N. Sorry this took so long, but Works is screwing up, and well I know in this chapter everyone was OOC, and sorry, but there's a lot going on in this house, I'm surprised I found time to type this up. Sorry it was so short. I have to go bye.  
  
Thank you everyone that reviewed, your reviews made me feel much better with what's going on here. 


End file.
